1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to conductive structures for use with semiconductor device components, such as flip-chip type semiconductor devices, including chip scale packages. Particularly, the present invention pertains to complementarily configured and located conductive structures on a semiconductor device and another substrate to which the semiconductor device is to be connected. The invention also relates to methods of fabricating the conductive structures and, more particularly, to the use of stereolithography to fabricate at least a portion of the conductive structures.
2. State of the Art